


I Can Be the Subject of your Dreams

by Steve_rogers_king_of_booty



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm so so sorry, M/M, Metal Things, Sex, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steve_rogers_king_of_booty/pseuds/Steve_rogers_king_of_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon what had seemed to be like a typical day, Bucky goes with his usual routine of inviting himself over to the apartment of his American Captain. But, upon arrival, he is met with the grim realization that things are not as they seem. Very much not like they seem. Things are... different now. </p><p>This would be the day Bucky Barnes' life would forever change, and this moment would here on out continue to linger in Steve's thoughts until the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be the Subject of your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heizl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/gifts).



> A collaboration work between [Joey](https://twitter.com/phresh_san) and I. 
> 
> I'm not really sure what to say here. This is a crazy ride, so hold on tight.  
> And as always, God Bless America.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky called out as the front door creaked open slowly to his star spangled man’s apartment, the darkness a bit overwhelming, hardly a sliver of light shining throughout the place. “You home?”  
  


“Welcome to my humble abode, Bucky…” Steve gargles out as he crawls from the shadows on all fours. Bucky steps back a bit in shock at what his long-time friend had become. Steve looked upon him hungrily whilst wearing his Captain America suit, clutching an aluminum can which looked like it had been bitten into.  
  


“...S-Steve…” Bucky merely whispered, doe-eyed in sheer horror. Noticing the item in his hand, his gag reflexes started up, stomach churning, biting his tongue to hold back the bile that traveled up his throat, the strong, bitter taste of metal being all too familiar to him. The blue of his uniform  seemed to be stained with, well, he didn’t want to know - a dark brown, he noted. He had been expecting a _nice_ visit, but what he was about to expect would _change his life as he knew it_ , possibly for the better. Oh, little did he know.  
  


“Come in, my son. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting much longer,” Steve says in a gravelly voice. He kneels before Bucky, and beckons him, eyebrows wiggling in a way reminiscent of how a sleezy foreign man would try to pick up women. Steve waits for Bucky to step inside his home, so then, he would be trapped.  
  


Stumbling over his own two feet from both anxious nerves and eagerness, Bucky snaps his head back at the door, pondering a quick escape, then at Steve, his demented love whose sanity is extremely questionable at this moment. Actually, was he ever sane? Not that Bucky had a strong concept of what a “sane” mind was.  
  


Assuming to be soon enclosed in his, as he put it, _humble abode,_ Bucky attempts to relax as much as he possibly could. Eyes traveling down the other man, from his squiggling brows to his chest - now he notices the remains of off-white and crimson mingled with brown - his gaze is enchanting. Despite his earlier claims, he blurts out, “What are those disgusting stains?”  
  


 _Dare_ he even inquire about the object? No, not today.  
  


Steve merely shakes his head, “my dear, you mustn’t worry. I was attacked by various wildlife which tried to infiltrate my home, mistaking it for a cave.” Just a little bit closer, Bucky, come inside, we have so much to talk about.  
  


“Sounds like Hydra…” Bucky grumbled, taking one small step for man but large for Bucky Barnes. Glancing around at the glum settings, he sucked in his bottom lip, eyes shooting back to the blonde American, refocusing on the shining silver in his clutch. He tried not to fret, did his best, but his curiosity and anxiety got the best of him.

 _Don’t ask, no, don’t do it_ , he mentally screamed. “Stevie, what’s with the can?”

 

FUCK.

 

Stevie shuts the door with his pure willpower. The lock clicks. Steve stands up on two legs, can in hand, “it was my snack. These days I must rely on aluminum and glass for sustenance. Real food has been hard to come by, what with the inedible wildlife coming at me at all hours. I don’t sleep anymore, James. But you’re here now, you can take me away from this place.” Steve bites into the can without breaking eye contact.  
  


Buck craned his neck ever-so-slowly, a cold sweat beading down the back of his scalp. Ah yes, the door had just closed on its own, how peculiar, and now his boyfriend was eating objects that usually _stored_ food right before his very eyes. Pulling his gawking stare away from the metal, he studies Steven’s face. Still the weird kid he grew up with, right? Maybe? ...Hopefully.  
  


“Why do these animals keep coming for you, Stevv? Can you not use your shield to push them away?” Accepting his companion’s new diet right off the bat, he felt the urge to stroke a hand down his freedom loving lover’s greasy, clammy, nauseating, skin, but hesitated against the action. “I don’t know where we can go, but we can go somewhere.”  
  


“It IS Hydra!! They’re out to get me, more ferociously than ever before!! They throw rocks with messages tied to them through my windows. They’ve done this to me, Bucky, all of it. I swallowed my shield, the _entire_ thing, Buckerson. I had to. I had no choice. Before we go anywhere, please, come to my nest, I need to speak with you _there_ . It’s very important.” Steve says as he returns to all fours, and scuttles off towards his “nest”. It’s crude, constructed of twigs, leaves, discarded bed sheets, and toilet paper. The toilet paper rolls were tossed all around the nest, some crushed, others not. Pieces of wood lean against the wall. However, there are two nice, clean pillows in this nest. As he moves towards it, Steve’s right hand slips on a pack of fresh condoms that were lying on the floor.  
  


Bucky hesitantly follows the beast-esque man, taking in all of this newly obtained information, consumed by the breathtaking sights of this recently created den where an expensive wooden bed once laid, admiring the intricate craftsmanship and effort poured into the creation. Pulled from the wonders, he notices his Captain stumbling and throws himself sideways to catch him in his burly flesh and metal arms, the small shiny packets now underneath his side. “Oh, Rogers,” he breathes, shaking his head, chocolate brown strands fraying. “I too need to speak to you, about what Hydra has done.”  
  


Steve-o gently cups Bucky’s face with his hands and looks tenderly into his eyes. “They haven’t gotten to you too, have they?”  
  


Bucky glances downwards, leaning into the warmth of his touch, a piece of torn bathroom paper momentarily distracting him from the thoughts he didn’t want to, _couldn’t_ , acknowledge. “I…” he started, mumbling, “yeah, they always know how to get to me. I didn’t wanna worry you, Stevus, I still don’t.”  
  


“Listen carefully, Buckus, I need you. More than you could ever know. And I need you to take me, **_NOW_ ** !!” he moves his hands to Buckaroo’s shoulders and looks into his eyes with intense fervor, reflecting a need that he’s been repressing for so long. He didn’t have much time left, that was a fact, it was now or never. “Don’t you love me, Buck? Do this. For me.”  
  


Buckboy could feel the heat rising and spreading throughout his face, settling in his reddening cheeks, forehead sweltering, Steven’s hold mind-numbing. The lust in his golden boy’s baby blue eyes reflected into his own and he was overcome with a desire. Feeling the faint touch of the packet poking through his shirt, a hand swiftly pulled it from out under. A gaze at the condom package, he was nearly at a complete loss for how to respond, the words flowing in between uneven breaths, “Of course, Stevie, I’m… I’m _so_ madly in love with you. There’s just… I --” he choked.  
  
  
The thoughts begun to pool back and raced through his conscious, tears stinging furiously at the corners of his eyes.  
  


Steve leaned in closer to Bucky, “what is it, why are you hesitating? Are you scared??”  
  


“No, I’m not scared, it’s -” With a haste movement, Bucky smashed their lips together in a passion-driven fury, muttering against his capsicle’s thin, pink lips, “it’s Hydra, Steven Grant Rogers. They got me too.”  
  


“How?! What did they do to you, my love??” Stevie demands as he searches deep within Bucky’s eyes for answers.  
  


Buckle’s gaze traveled down his own body, a certain spot in particular catching hold, petrifying him - a permanently massive bulge residing underneath blue jeans. “Like my arm, they…” his tone faltered, words trailing.  
  


Stevey-oh followed Buckie-oh’s gaze down to his crotch, “No!! Impossible…”  
  


“It’s true, Stevie… This is why I always refused your touch. Five months ago, they took me in and Steve, they wouldn’t let me go. They _wouldn’t_ ! They put me in cryo, but it got too cold and my dick became frostbitten. When they took me out, they noticed the appendage dangling from my body by loose skin, and so -” tears pooled down his cheeks as his lip quivered, “they replaced it. They just _replaced_ it! That’s why I always refused to take off my pants, I’m so sorry, baby.”    
  


“Oh Buckson, I had no idea...but then…” Steve slides a hand down and grabs Bucky’s bulge through his pants, and hisses. “If that’s the case, we shall christen it today. And if they replaced it, perhaps they gave you some new functions? We must find out."  
  


Squirming under the firm grasp in needy pleasure, Bucky runs a metal finger against Steve’s defined jawline, salty tears drying up immediately, as if his entire body had been dehydrated by this man’s touch. “You sure you’re up for this? I mean, I’ve always been bigger than you, and your ass can take some abuse, but… This is like a robot dick, Stevey.” he leans in for another quick kiss, breathing against his chin, hot, brows quirking, “And yeah, there _are_ functions.”  
  


“Amazing… you have to show me. I’ve prepared for this day, just look over there,” Steve gestures to the pitch black dildo in the corner of the room. It was difficult to spot in the minimal light, but now that Steve had pointed it out, its presence was unmistakable. It’s the size of a fucking fire hydrant.  
  


Drool escaping from the bottom of Bucky’s lip, he took in the sight of this beast of a device. “Awe, babe, you really _do_ want this, huh?” His mouth curling into a devilish smirk, he took this as the opportune moment to push Steve flat against his back among the scattered sticks and crumpled discarded what nots. One knee between his thighs, silver hand trailed down his red, white and blue jumpsuit until it found its way to his groin, tearing the fabric with a hasty pull, threads releasing in an excruciating rip, exposing milky white flesh. “Good thing about this is I’m _always_ hard. Not that _you_ don’t always make me hard. _God_ , please make those guttural animal noises for me, Stevv, and get me out of these.” he begged.  
  


“Gladly,” Stevvy reaches to undo Bucky’s belt, then his pants, tugging them down. The bulge was even more noticeable now, and Steve can’t wait to feast his eyes on Bucky’s new metal dick. He licks his lips, and pulls down his best friend’s MLP themed boxers. Buckaroo’s magnum dong glittered in the faint lighting of the hovel. Steve could feel how hard his heartbeat was knocking in his chest and his breathing quickened. Oh, he was so excited for this.  
  


Bucko hovered over Steve, planting a hand on either side of his face to look at him with slitted eyes, a deep groan leaving the back of his throat, claiming the blonde man as his territory. A wet kiss to his nose, licking a trail down to his lips, ending at his throat, he husked, “‘M gonna fuck you so hard, you’re gonna forget about being in that hellish ice for seventy years. Gonna make it like we’re back in 1942 all over again.” Balancing on one arm, the other swooped down to grasp his titanium alloy cock, the machine humming to life as it begun to _vibrate_ like a glitching out game controller. “Spread your legs for me, Captain. Not gonna let the wildlife get you anymore, all you gotta worry about is how sore you’re gonna be for _months_ .”  
  


“AVAST. MOUNT ME POOP DECK WIT YER HORNPIPE, BUCKAROO. WE’VE GOT BOOTY TO PLUNDER!!” Steve suddenly shouts, and reveals his entrance to Bucky.  
  


Fleshed hand trailing down Steve’s semi-clad spandex thigh, drawing goose bump induced shivers as his fingertips met sweaty, grimy skin, he sucks in his lower lip. “Oh, we’re about to go on a real treasure hunt, that’s for damn sure.” The buzzing of Bucky’s silver, reflecting manhood filled the room, and soon, droplets of what looked like oil traveled down the shaft from the tip. “It self-lubricates too,” he added with a wink.  
  


Steve looks upon Buckus with misty eyes. Nodding, he raises his voice once again, “ARE YOU READY, BUCKY??”  
  


“AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!!!” Bucky shouts as he positions himself carefully against Stevie’s hole, the black motor oil coating his bum succulently, thrusting in with all of his Winter Soldier might, surpassing the first ring of muscle, skin squelching upon impact, Steve chirping like a baby bird in response. Bucky threw his head down, nuzzling into Steve’s shoulder, the coarse fabric drenched.  
  


“God dammit, Steve…” Bucky muttered between clenched, grinding teeth, hands firmly drawing down to his hips, grasping hard enough that he _knew_ bruises would be left. One pelvic sway after another, vibrating metal demon penetrating his ass, Bucky could feel the strong tingling sensation building in the pits of his stomach.   
Oh no, OH NO.  
  


“OH, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD,” Bucky screamed as he felt his release growing to strengths that he couldn’t possibly control, that he would never wish to expose to _anyone_ . “AWH GAWD, STEVIE, BRACE YOURSELF.”  
  


Within seconds, eyes squinted tightly, it begun - a bright light emitted from underneath Steven’s skin, lighting up his plump ass like a jack-o-lantern on a dreary Hallow’s eve. A laser burst from him, traveling throughout Steve like a speeding train, exiting through his gaping mouth. He looked like a dragon breathing fire and it was just beautiful, Bucky tearing up at the sight, taking a mental picture of this memorable piece of history.  
  


“Wait, Steve? **STEVUS** ?” Bucky called out. Something wasn’t right. No… Something had gone _terribly_ wrong as the American gurgled on rising fluids.  
  


Steve let out one final animalistic screech, choking on his own blood. “See you later, Buckaroo…” he trails off. Steve lay there motionless in his love nest, blood slowly trickling from his mouth and his ass. His final moments were not at all peaceful, and his whole body had been wracked with pain from the deadly laser. But now, he was in a better place.  
  


“▂▃▄▅▆▇█STEEEeeeEEEEeEeEeEeeeee█▇▆▅▄▃▂▂▃▄▅▆▇█VeEeEeEeEeeeeeEee█▇▆▅▄▃▂,” Bucky boomed, floorboards shuddering under the voracious growl. His vision begun to darken, well, any more than it possibly could in this pitch black setting. His body grew heavy and before he knew it, his skull knocked against wood, slick crimson-coated dick pulling out of Steve’s limp corpse harshly with an obscene pop.

 

 

Time was a concept now lost on Bucky as his blurred eyes flickered open, hue of the room shifting to something a more _lukewarm_ black. Neck stiff, body feeling weighed down, as if he’d swallowed a hundred bricks, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Except…  
  


“Stevie?” the word caught in his hoarse throat.  
  


“Good morning, Bucky,” a familiar, dry voice responds.  
  


Gingerly raising his head, he is greeted with drastically changed settings, colors seemingly more vibrant, a better picture painted - the Avenger’s tower, in their assigned apartment, he recognized. Hand stroking against something soft - he’s sprawled out across a mahogany plush couch, warm and soothing. The plethora of sticks and scattered stones and decaying leaves and collected trash - his nest - disappeared. Steve, _his_ Stevie, wore a plain white cotton tee, coupled with a button up blue jacket and khaki pants, no longer in dirtied uniform. Against his leg, the chilling bite of metal was no more.  
  


“...Steve?” he repeats in a daze.  
  


“...Yes?” Steve replies groggily.  
  


Room spinning, mind racing, Bucky’s eyes flick to the back of his head. “I love you, Stevie…” he murmurs before fainting for the second time in such a short period, a new world record.

 

 

Eyes snapping open, he _hears it_ , those monstrosities are _mocking_ him, and oh God, they’re _surrounding_ him.

 

**_KNEEK, KNEEK._ **

 

**_SKREECH._ **

 

**_HOO HOO._ **

 

 **_BAAAAAGH_ ** **.**

 

“NO,” he shouts at the top of his lungs.  
  


The hoard of wildlife descends upon James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, tearing his flesh asunder in a flurry of feathers, claws, talons, beaks, and razor sharp teeth. Oh how he cried out as the creatures feasted upon him, taking joy in the bloodshed and gore.  
  


“ **JESUS FUCKING CHRIST** , I DIDN’T SPEND ALL THOSE YEARS LOCKED IN A SQUEEZY TUBE, MY BRAIN TURNED INTO SWISS CHEESE, FOR _THIS_ ,” he yelled for no one in particular to hear, choking on his own saliva and other strange liquids. “Oh God, Steven, I’ll see you in the next life, my beautiful King of America,” he announced as he begun to mentally bid farewell to this cruel world.  
  


When the deed was done, and Bucky was no longer anything but an unidentifiable mutilated mound of flesh and boner , the wildlife returned to stand proudly next to their master. There stood Steve, who was watching his love the whole time be torn apart by wild animals. He gazed upon Buckson’s remains and let out a resounding, “ **Hail Hydra**.”  
  
  
He turned away from the pile of meat, and shut his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Mom, Dad,_ **I am so sorry**. (However, Joey is not remorseful at all.)


End file.
